Quand il neige
by Myou Nezumi
Summary: OS ZoSan. Quand Sanji a envie de profiter d'un moment de calme sur le Merry Go, juste pour regarder la neige tomber, et qu'un abruti de sabreur viens le déranger...


Première fanfic One Piece... Le ZoSan est devenu mon placebo au NaruSasu (faut avouer que ce fandom s'essouffle presque autant que le manga - ou alors c'est moi qui me lasse, au choix). Et pis bon, à force d'en lire j'ai eu cette petite idée fort peu originale. Ça aura au moins eu le mérite de me changer les idées entre deux lignes de code et une commande de logo.

OneShot donc, qui ne se place pas vraiment à un moment précis du manga... Disons que ça se passe entre Alabasta et Water 7.

* * *

Sanji resserra son écharpe autour de son cou et laissa échapper un épais nuage de nicotine et de buée d'entre ses lèvres. La neige tombait inlassablement depuis le matin, gros flocons tranquilles qui obstruaient l'horizon et recouvraient peu à peu le Going Merry d'une belle couche de poudreuse. La luminosité commençait à baisser, le repas était passé depuis quelques heures déjà et la petite caravelle était enfin calme.  
Non pas que le cuisinier n'appréciait pas la folie douce et l'effervescence qui régnait habituellement au sein du petit équipage, mais sur un bateau l'on n'avait rarement l'occasion d'avoir un moment de véritable solitude. Et quand ce moment là se présentait, il fallait en profiter à fond. C'est pour cette raison qu'il était monté dans le nid de pie.  
Ça et le fait que cet endroit lui rappelait de vieux souvenirs...

Une porte s'ouvrit en contrebas et il put entendre la voix enjouée de son capitaine beugler un "bonne nuit" à la cantonade. Le blond se leva, bascula la moitié de son corps par dessus la rambarde et salua ses compagnons, autant pour leur souhaiter un bon sommeil que pour leur signaler qu'il prenait le premier tour de garde. Ses mellorines lui adressèrent un léger salut de la main, Luffy lui fit de grands signes, Chopper et Usopp lui répondirent en bâillant et Zoro l'ignora, comme d'habitude. Sanji eut un petit sourire en coin et s'enroula dans la couverture qu'il avait emmenée avant de se réinstaller confortablement.

Il n'avait pas la résistance au froid de leur médecin de bord, mais il était malgré tout habitué aux temps hivernaux et aux températures basses, ayant passé la plus grande partie de son enfance dans North Blue. Quand il était petit, le capitaine lui assignait souvent la corvée de vigie et ce paysage dépouillé d'un océan sous la neige avait été un de ses premiers souvenirs. Ça avait quelque chose d'apaisant et de presque solennel. Certains allaient à l'église pour se recueillir, lui avait le nid de pie.

Il ferma les yeux et bascula la tête en arrière en continuant de tirer sur sa sempiternelle cigarette, la tête vide et écoutant le clapotis des vagues contre la coque du navire. Et puis un autre son apparût : un léger grincement, celui des lourdes cordes de chanvre sur lesquelles on appuie. Quelqu'un était en train de grimper au nid de pie et il entrouvris une paupière au moment où une touffe de cheveux verts apparaissait entre les barreaux du garde-fou. Il regarda Zoro enjamber la rambarde et réajuster son lourd manteau avant que l'épéiste ne se tourne vers lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?  
- J'arrive pas à dormir.  
- Sans doute parce que tu a roupillé toute la journée ? lança le blond d'un ton sarcastique.  
- Oh, ta gueule.

Pour une fois Sanji ne démarra pas au quart de tour à l'insulte. Pas envie.  
Il se contenta de détourner les yeux de son rival et jeta son mégot à la mer, espérant que le bretteur s'en irait de lui même. Peine perdue...

- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

Le coq poussa un soupir bruyant et répondit sans le regarder :

- J'avais besoin d'être tranquille.  
- T'es pas tranquille dans ta cuisine ?  
- J'aime bien cet endroit.  
- Moi aussi.  
- J'étais là avant.  
- Y'a pas ton nom de marqué que je sache.

Sanji se releva nerveusement, extirpa un petit canif de la poche intérieure de sa veste et grava son nom dans le bois du mât. Usopp ne serait sans doute pas content mais tant pis. Il chassa les copeaux de sa main et fusilla le bretteur de son œil bleu, espérant que cette fois il comprendrait le message.

Zoro haussa un sourcil.

- On dirait un gosse, lâcha t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Une jambe fendis l'air et le sabreur eut à peine le temps d'esquiver. S'ensuivit une brève bagarre assez grotesque, la faute à l'espace réduit et au parquet verglacé. Quand Zoro manqua de basculer par dessus la rambarde ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de conclure ça par un énième match nul et s'assirent tacitement chacun contre le mât, dos à dos.

Sanji tira une nouvelle cigarette et l'accrocha à ses lèvres sans l'allumer. Il inspira profondément, essayant de retrouver cet apaisement qu'il ressentais avant que le sabreur ne vienne le déranger. La neige continuait de tomber, le silence n'était troublé que par le léger clapotis des vagues et la respiration de Zoro. Ça sentais l'iode et le fer... Peine perdue, cet abruti avait définitivement foutu en l'air l'ambiance. Il aurai pu partir se coucher, mais il n'avait pas sommeil. Et ça aurait été comme admettre que l'autre avait gagné, donc hors de question.  
Il remua un peu, réajusta sa couverture pour mieux se préserver du froid et entrepris de mettre la main sur son paquet d'allumettes.

- Il fait froid.  
- T'avais qu'à prendre une couverture, répliqua le blond avec mauvaise humeur.

Il entendis Zoro se pencher pour l'observer et décida de l'ignorer. Il gratta une allumette, puis deux, puis trois... Trop de vent.

- Pourquoi t'aime bien cet endroit ?

Sanji arqua son sourcil, surpris par la question du bretteur. Depuis quand s'intéressait-il à lui autrement que pour la baston et la bouffe ? Le coq hésita quelques instants à l'envoyer balader mais décréta qu'il n'était pas d'humeur à provoquer une nouvelle querelle.

- C'est calme. Et puis j'aime bien la neige.  
- Pourquoi ?

Encore une question ? Le blond se pencha de côté pour avoir Zoro dans son champ de vision et le dévisagea.

- En quoi ça t'intéresse ? demanda t-il sans animosité, ouvertement surpris.  
- Ché pas, répondit l'autre en haussant les épaules. Envie de parler.  
- Toi ? _Parler_ ?!  
- Ben quoi, c'est si surprenant que ça ? On est là tous les deux, alors autant discuter. M'enfin, tu peux dégager aussi.

Sanji vit rouge.

- Attend, j'étais là avant. Si y'en a un qui dois dégager ici, c'est toi, tête d'algues !  
- On est plus des gosses, c'est quoi ces répliques à la con ?  
- Je vous l'ai dit, quand vous êtes sortis de la cuisine, que je prenais le premier tour de garde ! Qu'est-ce que t'es venu foutre ici ?

Le visage de Zoro se ferma et il détourna la tête, semblant bouder. Sanji s'adossa de nouveau contre le mât et retenta d'allumer sa cigarette avec mauvaise humeur. Quand enfin il y parvins, il aspira une longue bouffée qu'il recracha bruyamment, tentant de calmer ses nerfs. Ce foutu marimo, y'avait que lui pour lui taper autant sur le système !  
Le silence était revenu, mais ce n'était plus le calme serein d'avant. Le blond commençait à se dire qu'il aurait peut-être meilleur temps de s'en aller finalement, mais la voix du bretteur s'éleva derrière lui, sorte de grommellement à peine compréhensible :

- Voulait essayer...  
- Hein ?  
- On se tape tout le temps dessus. J'ai voulu essayer autre chose, pour te connaître.  
- Qu-est-ce que tu racontes ? demanda Sanji en se penchant de nouveau en arrière pour mieux le voir et l'entendre.

Ce qui se passa ensuite fut assez confus dans l'esprit du blond. D'abord il sentis des mains calleuses attraper ses joues, puis quelque chose de froid vint se cogner contre sa bouche assez fort pour lui faire mal aux dents. Il mis du temps à comprendre que Zoro était en train de l'embrasser. Un baiser extrêmement maladroit d'ailleurs, juste ses lèvres pressées contre les siennes sans aucune douceur.  
Sanji ferma les yeux, posa ses paumes sur le torse du bretteur et poussa le plus fort possible, envoyant l'autre se cogner loin de lui, contre la rambarde de bois qui craqua sous le choc.

Le blond se releva tant bien que mal, s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de manche et dévisagea Zoro d'un air interdit.

- Putain, c'était quoi ça ? jeta t-il.

Zoro ne répondis pas tout de suite, trop occupé à se remettre debout sur ses jambes et à se masser l'arrière du crâne. Il haussa les épaules en regardant ses pieds. Sanji était tellement surpris qu'il en oubliait de rougir, la tête pleine de questions.

- Qu'est-ce que... Tu... Depuis quand ? bafouilla t-il.  
- Longtemps.

Nouveau choc pour le cuisinier. Un long silence gêné s'installa entre les deux pirates, face à face de chaque côté du nid de pie. L'un continuait résolument à fixer le plancher, l'autre regardait sans vraiment le voir son camarade, tentant de mettre de l'ordre dans sa tête.

Zoro ne c'était jamais senti aussi mal de sa vie. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris bon sang ? Et comment pourrait-il rattraper une bourde pareille maintenant ?  
Ça faisait un moment maintenant que le coq ne disait plus rien, et il risqua un coup d'œil dans sa direction. Le blond avait le sourcil froncé à l'extrême, la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux vides, et son mégot se consumais entre ses doigts. Le bretteur se racla la gorge pour dissiper ce silence qui traînait vraiment trop en longueur.

Enfin le cuisinier bougea, son premier geste fut de jeter sa cigarette par dessus bord.

- Heu, je... tenta Zoro, mais il ne put continuer sa phrase.

Parce que Sanji venait de l'embrasser à son tour.  
Beaucoup plus doucement, ses lèvres caressant les siennes presque timidement. Un frisson parcouru le bretteur et il ferma les yeux en refermant ses bras autour des épaules du blond. Ça sentais le tabac et la soupe au potiron - menu du soir. Zoro décréta qu'il adorait cette odeur.  
Le moment se termina beaucoup trop vite à son goût, et Sanji quitta ses bras.

- J'aime bien la neige parce que je suis né dans un endroit où il neige tout le temps, lui dit le blond en enjambant la rambarde.  
- Hein ?  
- Il ne c'est rien passé.

Le coq lui fit un clin d'œil et entama la descente.

Zoro regarda le cuistot descendre le gréement lestement et ne détourna les yeux que quand sa silhouette eut disparu derrière la porte menant aux dortoirs.  
Puis il se retourna vers le mât et tira son sabre, gravant son prénom en dessous de celui du blond, il petit sourire étirant les coins de sa bouche.

Depuis, Zoro aussi aime bien la neige.

* * *

J'espère que je les ai pas trop fait OOC. J'aime beaucoup ce couple mais je suis pas super à l'aise pour les décrire...

Une tite review ça fait toujours plaisir !


End file.
